Safety flags and whip masts are commonly used on off-road vehicles to warn other drivers of the vehicle's presence. In fact, many off-road terrains legally require whip masts to be used to warn other drivers and prevent accidents. Typically, whip masts are eight to ten feet in length, are attached to the vehicle, and have a flag on the top to warn others. Although conventional whip mast flags may be effective to warn others during the daytime, their usefulness is very limited during twilight or darkness since its visibility is impaired. In sand dunes, and other off-road terrains, simple driving lights on the vehicles are often insufficient to warn others of the presence of a vehicle in the vicinity. As such, accidents may occur. In an open, off-road vehicle, accidents can be particularly lethal. Accordingly, a whip mast and/or flag are needed that can warn others in both daylight and darkness conditions.